L
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Pertanyaanya sederhana, jadi jika seorang cewek lebih suka menyimpan foto cewek sexy ketimbang foto cowok berteanjang dada itu bisa membuatku dicap sebagai lesbian? Karena hanya orang bodoh saja yang menentukan orientasi seksual seseorag hanya dari penampilannya / Fanfic number #23 of #99FanficsProject


Pertanyaanya sederhana, jadi jika seorang cewek lebih suka menyimpan foto cewek sexy ketimbang foto cowok berteanjang dada itu bisa membuatku dicap sebagai lesbian?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**L**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Hanya ide random yang terlintas saat dengarkan lagu random.**

**L © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**_Karena hanya orang bodoh saja yang menentukan orientasi seksual seseorag hanya dari penampilannya_

* * *

Sakura bingung harus merangkai perkataan seperti apa, sementara Hinata melanjutkan meminum _milshake vanilla_ miliknya dan memakan kentang goreng miliknya. Sakura dan Hinata sedang berada di salah satu cafe yang merupakan langganan mereka sewaktu masa SMA. Kapan terakhir kali mereka datang kemari? Sepertinya sebelum Sakura menikah dan Hinata sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sembari bersiap untuk kulih di Munchen, Jerman.

Dan saat mereka bertemu lagi, Sakura langsung menyeret Hinata ke cafe langganan mereka dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bertukar cerita. Awalnya baik-baik saja, sampai Sakura bertanya hal itu.

"Hinata, sudah punya calon belum?" tanya Sakura bersemangat. Begini-begini Sakura selalu bersemangat kalau mendengar Hinata tertarik dengan cowok. Soalnya— sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau kepekaan Hinata itu untuk cowok yang sedang naksir sama dia itu sangat rendah. Bahkan mungkin kepekaanya bisa disetarakan dengan laki-laki, yang artinya tidak peka.

"_Nope._"

jawaban Hinata itu membuat Sakura kecewa."Kenapa? Kau cantik padahal dan banyak cowok yang mendekatimu loh. Atau mungkin kau tidak peka?"

"Anggap saja pilihan yang nomer dua,"

_Astaga Hinata—_

Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk, kebiasaan Sakura jika sudah mulai kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Lalu Sakura teringat hobi 'aneh' Hinata waktu jaman SMA dan ingin menanyakan hal itu. Meskipun— Sakura mulai meragukan orientasi Hinata jika sudah mengingat hobi itu.

"Hinata—" Sakura memanggil temannya itu yang sedang asik dengan _handphone_ besar miliknya. Sejak dulu Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata lebih menyukai tipe _handphone_ yang berukuran besar ketimbang yang berukuran kecil dan terlihat imut. Alasan Hinata terlalu absurd kalau diingat, hanya demi kalau dicari itu gampang ketemu saat lupa meletakkanya dimana.

"Hm?"

"Masih melakukan hobi waktu SMA itu gak?" tanya Sakura hati-hati, takut menyinggung Hinata. Meskipun kadang Hinata _emotionless_, tapi kalau sudah marah benar-benar mengerikan.

"Yang mana? Hobiku banyak."

"Itu— yang mengoleksi gambar," Sakura tidak mau menyebutkan secara spesifik, karena biasanya Hinata langsung _loading_ dengan apa yang Sakura maksud.

_Biasanya—_

"Gambar apa dulu? Aku memang sering mendownload gambar yang temanya random. Jadi katakan secara spesifik yang mana, Sakura."

Sakura menghela nafas. Ternyata Sakura memang harus mengatakannya juga secara langsung. "Itu— gambar cewek sexy."

"Oh itu. Masih kok, kenapa?"

Sakura sebenarnya sudah sering menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Hinata masih normal. Hinata hanya suka melakukan hobi yang aneh. Hinata hanya tidak biasa. Tapi kalau sudah menyinggung hal ini— salahkah Sakura kalau menganggap orientasi seksual Hinata menyimpang?

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Katakan gak ya?

"Sakura, kalau mau ngomong sesuatu, ngomong aja. Gak usah ditahan kayak orang galau gitu," pernyataan Hinata yang menyindir Sakura itu membuat gasid bersurai bunga sakura itu hanya tersenyum. Hinata yang sakratis memanglah ciri khasnya.

"Tapi jangan marah ya kalau aku katakan ini,"

"Hm."

Jeda sejenak. Sakura masih mencari kata yang pas, sementara Hinata memilih menikmati _milkshake_ miliknya. Namun Hinata terbatuk saat mendengar perkataan Sakura itu. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang Sakura tajam.

"Coba ulang lagi perkataanmu."

"Eh itu— Hinata kau marah?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Coba ulang lagi perkataanmu dan kau akan tahu."

Sakura menghela nafas dan berkata, "Hinata apa kau lesbian?"

Hening diantara mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sakura, kubalik pertanyaanmu itu. Jika suamimu menyimpan banyak foto lelaki ketimbang perempuan, apa reaksimu?" akhirnya Hinata memulai konversasi lagi setelah jeda panjang karena pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Eh itu—" Sakura berpikir sejenak, "menurutku tidak aneh. Siapa tahu itu memang temannya. Memangnya kenapa, Hiinata?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menganggap suamimu homo? Dan foto lelaki yang disimpan suamimu ternyata bukan teman-temannya gimana?" pertanyaan Hinata itu membuat Sakura membayangkan jika suaminya yang selalu mendampinginya selama ini ternyata ho—

Tidak! Kenapa Sakura meragukan orientasi seksual suaminya?! Buktinya mereka bisa memiliki Gaara, anak berumur tiga tahun yang sedang dalam masa lucu-lucunya. "Sasori-_pyon_ tidak mungkin homo, Hinata."

"Lalu kenapa meragukan orientasi seksualku?"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah terlihat bersama cowok manapun dan hobimu itu menurutku aneh."

Hinata menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sakura itu. jadi hanya karena itu? "Sakura, kau bodoh."

"Hei, Hinata!" teriak Sakura tidak terima dan menarik beberapa kepala pengunjung cafe itu untuk melihat ke meja Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kau bodoh Sakura. Karena hanya orang bodoh saja yang menentukan orientasi seksual seseorag hanya dari penampilannya."

"Tapi—"

"Bukan itu maksudmu? Tidak, kau bermaksud demikian. Lagipula untuk apa kau punya seseorang yang bisa kau anggap pacar tapi tidak nyaman? Aku bukan masokis perasaan seperti perempuan diluaran sana, mengejar status pacaran ataupun pernikahan tapi tidak bahagia."

Sakura tahu, mengajak Hinata berdebat itu adalah hal yang salah karena perempuan itu punya sejuta cara untuk menangkisnya dan membalikkan semua ucapannya sebagai bumerang. Tapi niat Sakura sebagai sahabat baik kok!

"Tapi usiamu sudah 27 tahun Hinata."

"_So?_ Menikah itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah, Sakura. Oh oke, kau memang sudah menikah. Tapi kau tahu bahwa setiap orang punya pertimbangan masing-masing untuk menikah kan?"

"Kau tidak takut menjadi—"

"Perawan tua? Kau hidup di jaman apa sih Sakura? Aku pasti akan menikah kok, suatu saat nanti, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku bukan lesbian seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hobiku mengoleksi gambar itu murni karena melihat _fashion sense_ mereka, bukan karena lekuk bodi mereka."

"Ahh, iya deh iya. Aku gak bakalan menyinggung hal itu lagi," gerutu Sakura dan Hinata menghela nafas sebelum meminum _milkshake_ miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Jadi kalau tidak punya pacar atau tidak tertarik untuk memiliki pacar itu adalah lesbian? Pulang sana ke rumah dan banyak cari artikel tentang penyimpangan seksual biar tidak salah kaprah_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Meh, apa pula yang dituliskan ini? -_-)**

**Ini cuma ide random karena teringat salah satu postingan di blogger beauty yang mengatakan bahwa kalau kita mengangumi cewek itu kadang stigma orang-orang itu adalah kita lesbian. Apalagi kalau orang itu ternyata gak punya pacar ataupun belum minat pacaran -_-)**

**Lagu random yang membuat terinspirasi nulis ini, 100% yang judulnya U Beauty =))**

**Smeileng**

**13/07/2014**


End file.
